Liquor Courage
by MariaR93
Summary: Olivia notices Rafael has been acting strange at Nick's going away party and tries to find out what is on his mind with the help of a little liquor courage.


**Hello! Here is another Barson FanFic! I think I actually read all (if not most) of them on here and think there needs to be more. His is going to be the Night of Nick Amaro's going away party. Please critique! I am still very new at this and am open for as many suggestions as possible! I'm sorry it's long I just don't know how to split it up into chapters. if someone can comment and let me know how I would love it! Enjoy!**

Oliva slid her dress on and looked in the mirror. It was Nick's going away party and the next morning he would be on a flight to be with his family. She knew she would miss him, he was a great partner but she also knew this was the best thing for him. As she finished putting on her jacket there was a knock at the door. Lucy, her nanny, came in with a new toy for Noah. "Oh! Did Noah get a new toy! I'm sure he will have so much fun playing with it tonight!" then she looks at Lucy. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. I'll try not to be out too late I just want to pop in and wish Nick well." _And hopefully see Rafael_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending time with Noah! Enjoy yourself tonight!" Oliva gave Noah one more hug before walking out the door.

Oliva arrived and scanned the bar. The whole squad was there, even Don and John who were busy chatting up a storm together. Amanda, Fin, Dominik, and Nick were all enjoying drinks by the pool table when Amanda looked up and saw Olivia. "Hey Liv! Finally able to join us for a night I see!"

She sat down near them and said "Lucy was nice enough to work some extra hours. How's your leg gimpy?"

Everyone laughed and continued to talk but Olivia was busy looking around noticing Rafael wasn't there. _I wonder if he will be here tonight._

They had a moment the night everyone celebrated her adoption with Noah. He was the last to leave offering to help with the dishes and calling himself a cab while she put Noah to bed. When she came back he was drying off the final glass. _"I'm really happy for you Liv. You deserve the best." She smiled and thanked him and then said. "With every stunt Johnny D was pulling I was really worried he would get visitation rights with Noah" Barba looked up and took a step closer "There was no way in hell I would have ever let that happen" Just then the cab called to let him know he arrived. They gave each other a hug that was longer than normal and before he let go he looked deep into her eyes like he wanted to say something then squeezed her hand and left. She looked through the peep hole and saw him putting his hands over his face to the top of his head like he was mad at himself._

"I was just so amazed that such a pretty boy face was hiding under that ridiculous beard" Fin poked fun at Nick snapping Olivia out of her faze realizing she was in the bar.

"I'm going to get a drink I'll be right back." She went to the Bar and ordered her drink as she was waiting she saw Rafael walk through the door. He looked stunning, He always dressed to perfection but something about tonight made him stand out just a little more. Wearing gray slacks and a vest with a bright pink shirt only partially buttoned up so you could peak at his chest and the sleeves rolled to his elbow. His hair seemed to be a little messier than normal and she could not take her eyes off him, this semi-casual look was intoxicating.

He looked right at her and moved his way toward her, as the bartender handed Olivia her drink he took Rafael's order. "Your finest Scotch please." He then glanced smoothly over to Olivia she felt her face flush "Hello Olivia"

It took her a moment to form words to answer back "Well hello to you too. Nice to see you here."

"One of our finest is leaving across the country did you expect me to not show up?" He smiled took his drink from the bar tender and drank it with a smile.

She resisted the urge to bite her lip and distracted herself by saying "come on let's go join the group"

It was a wonderful party. Plenty of jokes, some sweet moments, but mostly everyone was just enjoying each other's company. Olivia would catch herself gazing at Rafael and when she gave her farewell speech to Nick she caught Rafael looking at her in a way no one else was that night it was making her flush even more. _What is going on?_

Don and John left fairly early and Fin left about an hour after them. Oliva was enjoying herself so much she didn't even realized the time "Oh my! It's almost 12:30 I really should get going back home to Noah"

Rafael stood up and said "I need to wake up early tomorrow, share a cab?"

Olivia nodded, Rafael gave Nick a quick goodbye and headed out the door Olivia said her farewells and wished Nick the best of times in California. "And you better come and visit." Olivia said just after giving Nick a hug and walking out the door.

"I called a cab as you were saying goodbye it shouldn't take too long" Rafael said and gave her a smile.

"Good because it is getting chilly already. This jacket isn't helping much either." Olivia said as she wrapped herself up in her own arms to keep warm.

"I may not have brought a jacket with me" he started cautiously "but I can keep you warm" He hesitated but eventually wrapped his arms around her and moved his arms up and down to keep her warm

"Thank you Rafael. This is helping a lot." They stood in silence waiting for the cab and she started to rest her head on his arm without even realizing. It felt nice to have him hold her she didn't want him to let go but, of course the cab pulled up just then.

They got in the cab and Olivia gave her address the driver "I had a pleasant time tonight. What about you Rafael?"

"Well I especially enjoyed hearing all the drunken stories Amanda teased about Nick. But yes, it was a wonderful time." He gazed into her eyes and made the same face he made a few weeks ago before breaking apart from their hug.

She had to know what was on his mind "What?"

"Hmm? Oh uh- nothing why do you ask?" he stuttered and tried to look forward instead of at her but she pulled his face forcing him to look at her.

"No, you look like you want to say something. Tell me. You have made that same face for weeks now whenever we are together and I know something is on your mind. We have been working together for how long now? You should know you can tell me anything." She looked him dead in the eye refusing to drop this conversation.

He sat there in silence for a while before answering. "You just look beautiful tonight that's all"

"You struggled that much to compliment me? Come on just tell me"

"Really it's nothing to worry about let's just enjoy the ride."

She sighed knowing he wouldn't spit it out. _Perhaps a little liquor courage would help_ she had a bottle of wine at home she could invite him up pop it open and hope the topic slips out. "Do you want to come over when we pull up to my place and have a drink? I'm not tired, I just want Lucy to be able to go home at somewhat of a decent hour." Mentally she crossed her fingers hoping he would say yes.

"I could go for another drink. I really didn't have to wake up early I just thought the bar was getting too crowded for my liking."

"Alright a drink it is!" she smiled and laid her hand down right next to Rafael's without even noticing it until she accidently brushed her pinky against his and he pulled away. The rest of the ride they were quiet and the only noise either of them could hear was the music the cab driver was playing.

When the cab pulled up Rafael beat her to the punch in paying for the cab and as Olivia was getting her keys out of her purse she joked "I thought the idea of sharing a cab was splitting the cost."

And he smirked at her and said "Your bottle of wine will be your share."

They went inside and Olivia paid Lucy and apologized again for coming home so late. "Thank you so much I am incredibly sorry I lost track of time."

"Seriously liv it's fine. Have a good rest of night I will see you on Monday." Olivia closed the door behind her and turned to see Rafael helping himself to the wine and glasses.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say you knew my kitchen as well as I did!" she exclaimed teasing him.

"Only when it comes to drinks." And he handed her a glass "Cheers" they clinked their glasses and each drank.

 _How can I bring up what's on his mind without him figuring it out. Time to use your interrogation skills_. Right before she spoke Rafael chugged his glass and immediately said "Liv I need to tell you something."

 _Well that was easy_ "Anything. What's going on?"

"I um, well you see…." He started to trail off "I know we need to remain professionals but lately. It's just you um, well how you were there for me when my grandmother passed, and all the long nights we spent together combing through all our tough cases I just, um, started enjoying our, erh, company a little more and well…"

 _Well this hasn't revealed anything_ "I enjoy spending time with you as well but, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what Rafael? What are you talking about?"

"This was a bad idea. I'll go and wait for a cab outside." He set his glass down and started to head for the door.

"To hell you will!" She said chasing after him. "I can clearly tell something is on your mind and it is really bugging you! Just come out and say it! How bad could it really be?!"

And in that moment he turned back around walked right up to Olivia with determination on his face grabbed her by the face slammed her up against the wall and kissed her. Hard.

 _Oh!_ She thought as he first grabbed her and at the moment his lips hit hers she felt a tingling in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. And damn was he a good kisser. His soft lips pressed against hers. His hands had left her face and slid down to her waist, grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. The kiss was getting really passionate and then he let go keeping his forehead pressed on hers breathing hard. "Do you get it now?" he said in between breaths.

She was frozen and also out of breath figuring out what had just happened and said the only words she could muster up to say "When? How long?"

"How long have I liked you? Well I always thought you were attractive but was able to hold back my feelings until shortly after we found Noah's mom. The more time I spent with you the harder it was to control my feelings for you. "

Oliva stood there in silence. She had imagined this before but, never had she thought this would become a reality. Little did she know, she was fell silent for so long, making Rafael think she didn't feel the same as he did. He pulled his forehead off of hers. "I'll um see you on Monday" He walked out the door and Olivia didn't realize he had left until the door was shut.

She opened the door wide open and almost shouted "Rafael wait!" He stopped and she noticed his hesitation on deciding if he should listen or not so she walked up to him and held his hand. "Come back inside… Please" Without saying a word he let Olivia lead him back inside.

"What? Do I need to embarrass myself in front of you even more? I like you Olivia! And clearly you don't feel the same way! You would have done or said something by now! Just let me go home if you are worried abo-"

This time it was Olivia's turn to cut him off and catch him by surprise. She walked right up to him, wrapped her arms gracefully around his neck and kissed him.

She pulled away for a moment and said "I do like you. I just couldn't believe this was coming true." And kissed him again. Rafael then grabbed her waist and pulled her up against his chest, she loved being this close to him. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Rafael's mouth. It became so passionate she had no idea how they ended up from the front door to her couch. Rafael pulled up and they both caught their breath.

She slid her hand from his side up to his arm until she got to his hand, she held his hand and said "Even better than how I have imagined this." He smiled back and lightly kissed her. As her breath was coming back to her she knew she wanted more so she let go of his hand and reached to his vest and slowly undid the buttons. Once she let the last one go Rafael slid it off and kissed her neck. Olivia let a moan escape from her and she sat up.

"Are you trying to tease me?" she said in a husky voice and went to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Don't get me wrong you look good in everything you wear but, I want to see what is under your amazing sense of style."

She could see the lust grow in his eyes and feel the lust growing in his pants, it was getting her excited. As she was about to undo the last button he stopped her by holding her hand. "Mind telling me how it's fair that I'm getting undressed but you still have everything on?"

She bit her lip and leaned in and right before she kissed him again whispered "Oh, that will happen very soon" she released the last button and helped him pull his shirt off relieved he wasn't wearing an undershirt she admired his abs. It wasn't a six pack but it was definitely toned…. And sexy. She bit his chest and heard Rafael moan her name "oh Liv" she kissed where she bit and grabbed is head and kissed him again. This time Rafael traced his fingers along her side until he got to be bottom of her dress. He then slid his hand back up her side to slide the dress off.

 _Fuck he is so smooth at doing this._ She clawed at his back and he moaned in her mouth making her feel a tingle down there. _I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take._ She then sat up and tried to finish taking her dress of quickly but he stopped her.

"oh no no no. If you are going to tease me by stripping my clothes of slowly I get to do the same." His other hand then went to her other side and he continued to slide her dress up over her head. When he got next to her breasts he found there was no bra in his way.

Olivia felt even more lust growing in his pants she was sure he was getting uncomfortable and right before she could reach down and undo his pants he slid his hands closer together and started to massage her breasts "Oh Rafael!" she grinded her hips against him and threw her head back.

He began to circle his fingers around her nipples and said "you have the perfect body" he then pulled her dress off the rest of the way and started to suck on one of her nipples.

She grabbed onto the cushion on the couch because she had no Idea where to put her hands and she was losing control. She craved more. She needed more. She knew she would become addicted.

After a while he stopped and undid his pants by himself and sprung free. Olivia took this as a chance to take her panties off. He kissed her and put his weight on her so she was on her back and ever so gracefully he entered her and filled her up perfectly. She moaned in his mouth and started to move her hips in sync with him.

It started slow and they were both moaning and she was loving listening to him curse in Spanish. They started to pick up the pace and by the time they both let go they were switching positions to go again.

She lost count of how many times he made her climax and had no idea how they ended up in her room but she didn't care she was happy, he was happy and all her questions were answered after this perfect night.


End file.
